Talk:Aria/@comment-26181809-20160214091110/@comment-918376-20160221043017
Regular monsters drop items onto the ground, and then you loot the corpse (as brought up in volume 7 when Shiroe questions how gold is acquired). As for raids, it's basically stated in volume 7 that raid equipment doesn't go to any one person first, and equipment can either be carried around by one person without having it bind to them or left there until someone claims it. :(From vol. 7's fan translation) "He gestured at the mountain of treasure with his chin. These were the drop items and gold from the flaming serpent Ibra-Habura and frost giant Tarutauruga. A huge pile of gold, valuable jewelry and dozens of rare materials. There were phantasmal level weapons and armor too." :"Basically, equipment could not be transferred. The raid captain William would keep them safe, and distribute it to the members." :"There were all sorts of ways to split their stash. They could use a point system based on raid attendance and bid for it, or give the equipment to those who could equip them. Or the ones who wanted the item would play a game of rock paper scissors. The choice of system to use was a problem all guilds had to test through trial and error." :"Silver Sword had been using a point system since Elder Tales was a game. Members earned points by joining raids and auctioned off the reward to the highest bidder. But for unknown bosses they defeated for the first time, the loot would not be given out through the point system, but allocated on the discretion of the guild master William." :"'I think we should leave this equipment Laurel Talisman for Black Heart Glasses.'" Shiroe's not at the raid site or near it at the moment, since he was where Kinjo was. In order for him to acquire it, either the group waited until he returned, or William carried it until he gave it to Shiroe. Whichever way, it probably wouldn't work with Aria's problem that was presented. ---- I inferred that Aria's gear, since it was remarked as her "prizes," were all Phantasmal-grade. I'd say around 10-15% would be good. However, without being given any concrete numbers about MP cost, it's hard to gauge what an appropriate amount is. My biggest gripe is the amount of effects the equip has, since almost all of the Phantasmals we've seen in-story are describe with one or two effects. (But, again, we don't have any hard numbers or real stats on it so it's hard to judge.) Prize items can't be taken away, but they can be nerfed, and Elder Tale devs don't shy away from weakening items/skills/subclasses that are deemed too powerful (for example, notes on the Vampire Hunter subclass state that the Vampanella subclass was nerfed, making the VH less popular as a result). And if Aria's the only person with that ability, they probably would have no problems with weakening the item (although at the same time, if it's only one person, they probably wouldn't care unless enough of an uproar was made). I didn't comment on the last one because I figured that was what Pure Blank brought up. ---- As a random note, the Wanderer subclass would've been great for Aria, since it provides huge buffs for solo players at the cost of debuffing them if they ever do party up with someone else. And looking at some more parts of the page, you are extremely obsessed with subclasses. You're doing with subclasses what most other people do with Overskills. I think you should focus less on Aria "breaking" the game's rules and more on taking advantage of the laws of the world or using what she has in a creative manner. What does she have to gain from getting a third subclass? It just feels like a cheap way to say that she's really powerful at this point. The Fox Tail ability to hide their ears and tail was actually lore-only prior to the Catastrophe. In the game, they always showed, unlike the Wolf Fangs' which appeared under certain circumstances. Nureha just realized after the Catastrophe that lore was manifesting as real abilities.